


Of Course

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Very low key though, gay stuff all around, low key private school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: "You can't keep avoiding me like this, Gee.""....Watch me"In which Gerard has confessed being in love with Frank and Frank walked out and now Gerard is crying in the bathroom and Frank is trying to talk to him.





	Of Course

"You can't keep avoiding me like this, Gee."

Silence from the other side, then:

"Watch me."

"Gee, this isn't something you can just walk away from.

Frank couldn't see the other boy's face, but he heard Gerard's next words dripping with venom and pain.

"You seemed to."

"I needed time to thin-"

"Why can't we go back to normal."

Gerard's voice was softer now, but still had the same amount of pain mixed in.

"Gerard, come out, I need to talk to you about this face-to-face."

"So you can deny my feelings and walk away again?"

Frank nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Please."

The stall unlocks and the door opens slowly.

"I don't wanna talk about this."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought it up."

Frank isn't aware how venomous he sounds until Gerard backs up to the wall and sits on the floor, making himself as small as possible.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Listen, Gee, I-"

"Obviously it wasn't cause you walked away like I didn't say anything. You asked how long and then just left."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize how bad it looked until after I did it."

He knows Gerard is crying now. He wants to do something but not yet, Gerard needed to get everything out.

"Please, Frankie lets just pretend this never happened-"

Finally Gerard looks up, looking at the boy above him.

"Please. We can just go back to nor-"

"No, Gee, we can't! Because this isn't a thing you can put behind you or forget! This changes everything!"

"Please lower your voice."

Frank does, but only for a very short time.

"I'm sorry, Gerard. But do you realize the power of saying you're in love with someone? The power, the effects, the catastrophe those words can cause?! You can't just throw them around!"

He realizes he was yelling again when he sees Gerard, crying and flattened against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry, Gee."

Gerard nods, takes a second, then stands up angrily.

"Do _you_ know how catastrophic it is for you to assume _I'm_ taking this lightly? I'm so fucking scared,  terrified of losing you because of this. I'm not throwing this shit around, Frank, I am dead serious and if you don't like that thats fine but-"

The space between them is closed before either of them can say anything. Gerard is pinned against the wall before he can protest and neither could say anything with their lips together and holy shit they were kissing against a dirty ass bathroom wall and they had both been waiting _so long_ for this.

But, unfortunately, humans have a need for air, and all kisses eventually have to end.

When kisses end, your mouth is able to-

"What the fuck, Frank?!"

That.

"Shut up."

"What. The. Fuck. Don't fuck with me like that."

"I'm not fucking with you, Gee. I love you as well or...whatever-"

Frank is surprised when he's pulled by the collar of his shirt straight into another kiss.

When they pull away, Gerard sucks a hickey onto the side of Frank's neck.

"What was that for? That actually hurt Gee what the fuck?"

"Marking my territory. Plus, that was also for making me think you hated me."

Gerard runs his fingers over the bruise he left and pulls Frank in for another kiss.

"And that's for being brave enough to tell me."

They stand there for a second, their foreheads leaning against each other, listening only to the sound of their breathing and enjoying each others presence.

"So are we like....a thing now or...."

Gerard kisses Frank and grabs his hand.

"Of course!"

Then he looks down.

"I mean, if you wanna be."

Frank kisses him again.

"Of course I do, Gerard. I always have."

When they step out of the bathroom together, Frank grabs his now boyfriend's hand.

"Is this okay?"

Gerard smiles and kisses Frank on the cheek.

"Of course it is, Frankie. Of course."


End file.
